


In Your Room

by anemic_cinema



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/F, Female Ejaculation, Femslash, Fingerfucking, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 05:26:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1375447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anemic_cinema/pseuds/anemic_cinema
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU: No queers after the zombie apocalypse? I don't think so.</p>
<p>Deleted scene from World's End Boyfriend: Maggie takes Andrea to her room after the events of "A Likely Child."</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Your Room

The horse figurines were lined up neatly on a shelf that was attached to the wall. The wall itself was a off-white, yellowy color. Andrea wasn't sure why she kept focusing on that detail. She'd agreed to come to Maggie's room for their interlude, even though she thought it was a bad idea. It was too close to everyone else. The barn would've been better. She could've made Maggie really cut loose in there. After hearing her little gasps and moans in the stables, Andrea wanted to hear her screams. 

“What's up?” The younger woman came up behind her, putting her arms around her and resting her head on the back of her shoulder. 

“Just admiring your collection.” 

“They're pretty neat, aren't they. I've had them since I was a kid. I was one of those horse-obsessed kids. My mom gave me most of them.” Her voice quieted. Andrea gripped onto her arms, trying to convey sympathy. Maggie's mother had gotten sick when everything went south, as did her other sister. That was all Maggie told her, and it was all she needed to tell her about the subject. 

“They're really pretty.” Some of the horses were standing naturally, some were rearing up. Some were porcelain, some were plastic. Some were made to look realistic, others were painted in fantastical ways. Andrea wasn't used to rooms like this anymore. Safe rooms that seemed to exist outside of their reality, instead inhabiting a world that was calm, domestic. It was a bittersweet kind of sensation. 

“I think you need to come see my bed now.” Maggie whispered against the back of Andrea's ear. “It's just as nice.” The younger woman led her to the bed with its dark wood headboard and colorful quilt. It was indeed just as nice as anything else in the room. 

“We just gotta keep quiet.” Maggie sprawled onto the bed, making Andrea do the same next to her. 

“Gotcha.” The blonde pulled her into a kiss. Their tongues played against each other, and Maggie could feel Andrea's breathing through her nose against her cheeks and her upper lip. It was a good feeling. This was infinitely more comfortable than doing it in the stables. This was as close to normal as they could get. 

Andrea's hands went up Maggie's shirt, stroking her skin. They wiggled their way under her bra, and rested on her breasts. It was too tight under the bra to do much else. So the brunette reached back and unclasped it, the straps sliding down her shoulders as Andrea's hands stroked and pinched at them. She pulled off her shirt next, removing her bra along with it, and Andrea switched to using her mouth. Her lips caught Maggie's nipple, and her tongue flicked against it as she sucked. The younger woman squirmed, trying her best to keep quiet. The way Andrea did that made bolts of pleasure shoot down her body, making her skin break into goosebumps. A dull throb began inside of her cunt, a demand for more contact. 

But Andrea was taking her time tonight. She switched from one breast to the other, one hand still teasing the one she'd left. Maggie's hands were scrabbling now, grasping at Andrea's hair, her neck, tugging at her shirt. But the older woman wasn't letting up. 

“Please, I want you to take your clothes off.” Maggie hissed out, trying to control the volume of her voice. 

That made Andrea stop. She pulled back, and stripped off her clothes. Maggie saw her for the first time in the dim light, and it made her regret that the first time they'd done anything was in the darkness of the stables. Andrea was beautiful, radiant even, in the light of the lamp by the bed. Maggie unzipped her jeans and pushed them down. 

“I like this better than doing this in the dark.” Andrea murmured before pressing her body back against the younger woman's. 

“Me too.” Maggie's voice hitched as Andrea reached in between her legs and in between the lips of her cunt. 

“I can tell.” The blonde had barely grazed the entrance to her cunt, and her fingers were covered in sticky wetness. Maggie buried her face against her neck, gently biting at it. She couldn't remember the last time she'd gotten so desperate for another woman's touch. Andrea brought her slick fingers to her mouth and sucked on them. 

“God, you taste so good.” Maggie sighed at the compliment, her tongue trailing across Andrea's neck. “I wanna go down on you, may I?”

Maggie nodded, too turned on by how sultry Andrea's voice sounded when she whispered to be able to form cohesive sentences. The older woman repositioned herself between Maggie's legs, wrapping her arms around them so that they went over her shoulders. She rested her hands flat against the brunette's stomach. Andrea looked up at her with a grin.

“You what's the one good thing about the world ending?”

“What?”

“No more shaving.” She nuzzled the curls on Maggie's mons, a giggle escaping her lips. “I've always liked women with a little hair down there.”

Maggie snorted. “That's a good poin-oh!” Andrea's tongue was between the folds of her cunt, and lapping at her clit. Her hips jerked. She'd always been very responsive when it came to being touched in that area. 

“Oh my god.” Her right hand grabbed at Andrea's loose ponytail as the older woman began to suck at her clit while her tongue worked it over. 

“Oh my god.” Maggie squeaked out again. It was hard to control the noises that were coming now. Andrea was making her feel so helpless with her tongue. The younger woman rocked her hips against the friction of her mouth. In turn, Andrea's hands pressed down hard on the spot above her mons. Maggie had to grab a pillow to muffle herself, because not doing so would mean everyone would heard her cries. Everything was gone from her mind except for Andrea between her legs, her tongue, the pressure, the heavenly stimulation that made her want to scream for more.

The first orgasm made her hips jerk up. Andrea looked up at her, stopping for a second. 

“Keep going.” Who knew if they'd have the chance to be in this bed together again? Maggie wasn't going to let it go to waste.

The older woman pulled away smiling. “Ok, just tell me when to stop.” With that, she returned to what she'd been doing. She kept at it, and Maggie came again almost immediately. Andrea tongue slipped inside of her to feel the contractions that came from it. The blonde kept it up, reaching between her body and the mattress with one hand to stroke herself as she sucked Maggie's increasingly sensitive clit. The next orgasm took a little longer, and by the time it happened, Andrea's jaw and tongue were getting sore.

“I'm gonna have to stop.” The blonde wiggled her jaw. “I think my mouth is out of commission for the night.

Maggie nodded, and motioned her to come up to kiss her. Andrea flopped into her arms, and the younger woman covered her face with kisses. She was dazed, but still wanted to make sure Andrea got something out of it. Her fingers found her clit, and stroked little circles over it.

“I want your fingers inside me.” The blonde sighed out, stroking the younger woman's cheek. “You're real good with your fingers.”

Maggie laughed. Even though she was trying to be quiet, the sound of her laughter was the nicest thing to hear. There wasn't much occasion to hear sounds like that anymore. “You're real good with your tongue.” She said as she slipped two fingers inside the older woman before moving in between her legs.

Andrea groaned as Maggie angled her fingers down and began to move them, making her hips rock with the motion. “More, you can do it with three fingers.” The blonde whispered.

Maggie did so, Andrea's cunt tight around them. She pushed against it, slowly at first, picking up speed as she saw how the blonde was reacting. Andrea's shoulders were pushing against the pillows, her hands running over her chest before reaching out to touch Maggie. She pulled the younger woman down for a kiss, her teeth biting at her bottom lip before she released her. 

“You're so good.” Her words kept transforming into shaky moans, and Maggie couldn't stop grinning. It was good to see her come undone. 

One of Andrea's hands stroked at Maggie's chest as she brought the other one to her mouth. She coated two of her fingers with saliva, looking up at the younger woman with a kind of sensuous look. Andrea brought the wet fingers down to her clit, rubbing it as Maggie fucked her. She kept biting down on her bottom lip, holding back the sounds that would normally be coming out of her. The blonde closed her eyes, thinking only about the fingers inside of her, fucking her good and hard, and the fingers on her clit.

Maggie felt her orgasm, loving the way it made Andrea's cunt contract and relax around her fingers. She stilled, but Andrea shook her head. So she kept going, keeping watch on the older woman's face in case it became painful instead of pleasurable. Andrea's legs jerked up, and Maggie could feel a gush of warm liquid pouring over her hand. The younger woman paused, and laughed in amazement. 

“Wow, I musta fucked you real good for you to do that!” It was hard to keep her giggles quiet, even though Andrea's cum was currently soaking into her sheets.

“Sorry, I'd have grabbed a towel if I'd known.” Maggie's laughter was infectious, and Andrea began giggling too. “Oh my god, you're gonna need to change your sheets.” 

“That's fine. At least they got dirty in a real fun way.” 

They got up and tugged the quilt off. It had only gotten soaked to the sheet directly underneath it thankfully. Andrea sprawled on on the bed as Maggie dug a clean sheet out of her closet. The night air coming through the windows was nice and cool. The summer would end soon. 

The younger woman made the sheet fly up and over the bed, the thin cotton fabric landing on Andrea's body. “Stay a little bit?” Maggie asked, her pale eyes looking lovely in the light. 

“Sure. Probably wouldn't be a good idea for me to sleep in the house. That would cause some talk.”

“Yeah.” Maggie slipped under the sheets. Her naked skin felt good like this. During the day it was too hot and sweaty for their embraces to feel pleasant. Doing this at night was much better in that way. Hell, it almost felt normal.


End file.
